dcfandomcom-20200222-history
More Fun Comics Vol 1 58
, ( ) Antagonists: * Morris, business partner * James, butler * Nick, gangster * Pete, gangster Other Characters: * Bob Brent Locations: * , | Writer2_1 = Joe Donohoe | Penciler2_1 = Joe Donohoe | Inker2_1 = Joe Donohoe | StoryTitle2 = Detective Sergeant Carey: "The Circus Crimes" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sleepy | Writer3_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Penciler3_1 = George Papp | Inker3_1 = George Papp | StoryTitle3 = Congo Bill: "Attack of the Leopard Men" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Professor Joe Kent * O'Toole, a chimpanzee Antagonists: * The Skull * Leopard Men Tribe Other Characters: * Bantu Tribe: Omdurr, others * Inspector Slade, Scotland Yard Locations: * ** ** , 1940 | Writer4_1 = Ed Winiarski | Penciler4_1 = Ed Winiarski | Inker4_1 = Ed Winiarski | StoryTitle4 = Captain Desmo: "Droon's Munitions" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Gabby Antagonists: * Droon ** a dozen henchmen Locations: * , * ** Droon's Island Base *** Droon's Secret Munitions Factory Items: * Droon's Attractor Ray Vehicles: * Desmo's fighter-plane | Writer5_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler5_1 = Chad Grothkopf | Inker5_1 = Chad Grothkopf | StoryTitle5 = Radio Squad: "The Brutal Bandits" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Radio Squad ** ** Supporting Characters: * NYPD Antagonists: * bandits Locations: * Vehicles: * Radio Car K-7 | Writer6_1 = Robert Hirsch | Penciler6_1 = Russ Lehman | Inker6_1 = Russ Lehman | StoryTitle6 = Lt. Bob Neal of Sub 662: "The Bond Theft" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Lieut. Bob Neal Supporting Characters: * Tubby Potts Vessels: * Sub 662 | Writer7_1 = Albert Sulman | Penciler7_1 = Joseph Sulman | Inker7_1 = Joseph Sulman | StoryTitle7 = Biff Bronson: "Cooking Up Adventure" | Synopsis7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Dan Druff | Writer8_1 = Jack Lehti | Penciler8_1 = Jack Lehti | Inker8_1 = Jack Lehti | StoryTitle8 = Sergeant O'Malley of the Red Coat Patrol: "The Half Breed" | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Sergeant O'Malley Supporting Characters: * ** Blackhawk Antagonists: * the Half Breed Locations: * | Writer9_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler9_1 = Howard Sherman | Inker9_1 = Howard Sherman | Letterer9_1 = Howard Sherman | StoryTitle9 = Doctor Fate: "The Theft of the Book of Thoth" | Synopsis9 = Doctor Fate learns that the Book of Thoth, which contains all the lost magic that was destroyed when Atlantis sank, has been stolen. He tracks the thief to the Chalk Cliffs of Devon. He then finds that the thief, a powerful mage, never named here, is using the awesome and world-bending magic of the book to steal money. Doctor Fate tries to stop this wizard, only to have him release a great destructive spell, which causes Inza Cramer's penthouse apartment to tumble into the street below. Doctor Fate averts casualties by kapoofing the whole apartment into dust; Inza never bats an eye at any of this. Back at the main fight, Doctor Fate manages to tear the book from the sorcerer's grasp, to counter the spell. Then he punches him out, and the unnamed mage just falls to his death. When the evil magician dies, the animals and trees in the area attack Doctor Fate, seeking revenge. Doctor Fate then burns the book, which breaks the spell and returns the trees and animals to normal, but thousands of fish die where the book's ashes are scattered across the sea. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Unnamed Wizard Locations: * * * Chalk Cliffs of Devon Items: * The Lost | Notes = * Published by Detective Comics, Inc.. * Captain Desmo: ** Gabby is from Brooklyn. ** Droon had an "Attractor Ray" that could completely override the controls of an airplane and draw it towards his island base. This device was on a tower, at Droon's airfield, which survived the factory's destruction, thus it was neither captured nor destroyed. * Doctor Fate: The Theft of the Book of Thoth is reprinted in . ** Doctor Fate mentions that Inza's value to him is her connection to the mainstream world. He wants her to search for clues because Doctor Fate “must spend his life in the tower!” ** The Lost Book of Thoth contains all the lost magic that was destroyed when Atlantis sank; it was thought to lie in the middle of the River Koptos and to be guarded by an immortal snake. * Spectre: The Arsonist is reprinted in Golden Age Spectre Archives 1. ** James the butler and Pete the gangster are both killed by the Spectre in this story, so Spectre's body count = 8. * Also appearing in this issue of More Fun Comics were: ** Farm Doode by Bernard Baily ** "Gunman's Reputation" (text story), by Gardner Fox | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}